


Rolling in fullest pride

by Petra



Series: The arms I love the best [1]
Category: DCU - Comicsverse
Genre: Bondage, Costumes, Crossdressing, Multi, Role Reversal, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets to Bruce's room just in time to see Babs sit on his lap and kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in fullest pride

**Author's Note:**

> I pointed out to [](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/profile)[**maelithil**](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/) that most transvestites are actually straight men, statistically speaking. It made me want the first key insanity in this story, and [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/) suggested how one might pull it off without having Dick die horribly at Babs' hands. Thanks to everyone who put up with me nattering at them.

"Your wig is a little crooked," Babs says, and she reaches over and tweaks it a little, adjusting the comb so it'll stay. "There." She's already got hers perfect. She looks too pale, but the bangs are dead center.

Dick bites his lip. "Thanks."

She pats his cheek. "No problem. But stop doing that, you'll eat off all your lipstick."

"Right." He takes a deep breath and his false breasts rise and fall almost like real ones would. Then he lets himself really look at her. "Those panties don't fit at all, do they?"

She runs her hands over them and shrugs, letting her yellow cape slither off her shoulders. "Maybe we can get them off quick, huh?"

Dick swallows hard and nods. "Yeah, we can do that."

Babs hugs him and says, "It's going to be okay." Her breasts are squished under the armor of her tunic, but she still smells like Batgirl. It makes it okay, even though it's still really weird.

But Dick can't ask whether she's sure about this because she's letting him go already and walking away. Toward the door, then out the door.

Besides, she'd just say, "It's the only way to be fair," again, and it didn't make him feel better the first five times.

Dick takes another deep breath and follows her. He's had some practice walking in heels, so he can make it into the hall, but it feels really bizarre to be wandering through the Manor like this.

Well, not wandering, because he's following Babs, and she's practically running. She must really be enjoying not wearing heels.

He doesn't have to follow her. He could turn around and go back to his room and get undressed.

He could also throw himself off the tallest building in town, and that would probably be easier to survive. She'd never let him live it down if he chickened out now, even though --

Even though walking down this hall and turning this corner means he gets to Bruce's room just in time to see Babs sit on his lap and kiss him.

"Hey," Dick says, and he hears his voice break, so he starts over. "Hey, that's not fair. You said you were going to wait."

Babs turns and grins at him. "You gotta keep up, B. G."

Bruce looks at him over Babs' shoulder and makes a little strangled noise. He can't be surprised; he helped with the resized suit, for crying out loud, but he's staring at Dick like he can't quite believe it's real.

"Somebody forgot to lend me a Batcycle." Dick sticks his tongue out at Babs -- and it's weird to do that, but his heart's beating too fast for him to think about anything other than closing the door so he can not watch her kiss Bruce again.

She doesn't even look like him. Not really.

Babs has her hands -- in his gloves even if they're not his gloves -- buried in Bruce's hair and she's kissing him. Dick wasn't around for the part of the discussion where Babs talked Bruce into this, so he never heard why it was so important for Bruce to be tied to a chair in just a dress shirt and pants.

It's such a joke anyway. Even though Babs did the tying, Bruce could get free any second.

Not that he's trying to get away, but Babs is straddling his lap and hardly anybody would try to run away when that kind of thing was happening. Bruce is just going along with it, kissing her back, not closing his eyes.

Dick realizes he's biting his lip again and makes himself stop. That just means he can't hear anything but his own heartbeat, way too fast, and the soft noises they're making.

After a while -- probably not very long, but it seems like forever -- he can't watch anymore. Bruce is flushed and Babs is rocking against him, and it's not fair, she was wrong. If this was what she wanted she could've just done it and not made him stand here like an idiot in heels that hurt his feet and make him look like a hustler.

Dick opens the door again and they both look up. He's expecting Babs' hand -- she catches his cape before he gets all the way into the hall -- but when he hears Bruce say his name, it's weird.

As weird as looking over and seeing him all unbuttoned and pink in the face and -- and definitely hard, which is, okay, not unexpected but kind of hard to look away from. Babs distracts Dick by pulling him into a kiss and closing the door. "Stay a while."

It's easier to not run away with her hugging him, and not just because she could take him out if he tried to leave. This was the whole point of why he said yes to this idea in the first place, because it's Babs and she doesn't usually have bad ideas. Not about sex, anyhow.

He trusts her. Because she's his teammate.

Because she's dangerous and beautiful and more alive than anybody who doesn't fight crime. She sparkles like Donna does, like Koriand'r does, except she's human.

She tastes like Batgirl -- or is that his lipstick? -- and maybe he's imagining it, but like Bruce, too.

It makes him want to leave even more, and then he remembers Bruce is watching them. Staring, probably, at the way Babs runs her hand down Dick's back and squeezes his ass.

That's something that usually makes him shiver and pinch her back, but she's too armored for that. He pulls away to make a face at her. "No fair."

"Sure it is, Boy Wonder -- no, I guess that's me, isn't it." Babs pushes some of his wig aside and nips his ear. "Should've pierced your ears."

The thought of having that kind of mark makes him shiver. It would last longer than a hickey and be so much harder to forget.

In case he's ever going to forget watching Babs sit on Bruce's lap, and -- no, never.

"Maybe next time," he says, and it's too late for it to be a good comeback, but it makes Babs laugh anyway. He runs his hand over her armor, over her breasts, and says, "God, you must be dying in there."

"It's a little tight," she admits, "but --" she pushes his hands away. "You're missing the point, here."

"I thought that was the point," he says, and squeezes her thigh.

Babs snorts. "Oh, come on, Dick." She grabs his wrist and spins him, and he has just long enough to think about how he could've avoided it if he wasn't off balance from the heels before she frog-marches him over to Bruce's chair. She pushes his head down until they're staring at each other and he can see the smudges of Babs' lipstick on Bruce's lips. Babs smacks his ass lightly. "What are you waiting for?"

Bruce looks completely calm, like this kind of thing happens to him all the time. "Dick," he says, and then he stops.

It's not a problem. It's insane and surreal but it can't possibly be a problem because Bruce's hands are still tied down.

Dick wonders exactly how many people there are who can be sure everything's okay because nobody's gotten free yet, but he stops calculating at about four so he can lean over just a little more and kiss Bruce before Babs pushes him into it.

He's absolutely certain he never mentioned how bad he wants to do this, or how great he always thought it would be. Having somebody pinning his arm behind his back was never part of the plan, but as soon as they're actually kissing Babs lets him go anyway. It makes it easier to deepen the kiss -- and it's nothing like kissing Babs, and everything like kissing Bruce. Dick comes up for air half-straddling Bruce's lap already and kind of wonders whether Babs pushed him, but -- no, she didn't, she wouldn't have to.

There's a little countdown in his head about exactly how long you're allowed to stop kissing before you have to actually say something, and he has nothing to say yet that would make this any better.

This time when he kisses Bruce, Bruce sighs and shifts under him. Whoever's idea it was for Dick to have to wear a suit that was designed for a girl -- and have the actual armor in it -- it wasn't a good one, because feeling Bruce move like that is making him way too hard and it's a lot cramped. But he can't deal with it, not yet, not when he'd have to talk and instead he can lick Bruce's tongue and make him moan. Not that Bruce is the only one making funny noises around here, because Dick is definitely groaning and maybe that's Babs -- laughing.

"You didn't say how weird it looks to have somebody dressed up like you," Babs says, and when Dick turns to look at her she's got her wig off. Not the mask, or even the cape, so she's still Robin, sort of. "I can deal with the breasts, and, okay, you've got the butt for the suit, but you're just not a redhead."

"No, I'm too cool and collected for that," Dick says. When she pulls him over backwards and pins him on the floor, he's expecting that, so he falls without hurting himself. She's got his hands over his head, so she has to take off his mask and wig herself.

"You don't look collected to me," Babs says, and she pulls down -- finally -- his leggings, and she helps him out of them and the boots with the impractical, uncomfortable heels. "And you're definitely not cool."

"It sounded better than hot and bothered," Dick says, shrugging, just before she kisses him again.

Bruce clears his throat. It's a normal noise and it makes Dick shiver. "If you are quite finished --"

Babs looks up and grins at him. "We only just started." She lets Dick go and runs her hand up the inside of Bruce's thigh. "Why, are you getting impatient?"

Bruce gives her a full-on Batman look. "I don't enjoy passivity."

Babs shrugs. "Then watch. I know you like doing that." She pulls down her panties and sets them on Bruce's lap, grinning at him with that smile that's a dare and a promise. It goes with her red tunic almost as well as it would if she had her Batgirl suit on. "I'll give him back when I'm done."

Dick snorts and runs his hand up her thigh. She shifts her stance so her legs are a little farther apart, and he takes it as the invitation it is. This is familiar, though, they've never had somebody watching before, and he can make her shudder really easily. "Good luck getting me to go away."

"I've got you right where I want you," she says, rubbing against his hand, tilting her hips so he can finger her -- so wet, so soft. She puts one hand on his shoulder for balance and her thighs tremble. He strokes her clit with his other hand and she squeezes his shoulder. "Oh, fuck, that's good." Her breath catches like it always does when she's about to come and she shakes all over, covering her mouth with her free hand. "God, you're dangerous," she says, chuckling. Then she pushes on his shoulder. "Lie down, Batgirl Wonder."

"If you never call me that again," Dick starts, but she's moving back, her tunic flaring out as she kneels over his face, and there are much better things to do than banter. She feels even better under his tongue than she did against his fingers.

Babs shudders over him and laughs. "Damn, you're good at that." She pulls up his shirt enough to run her fingers -- no, her gauntlets -- over his stomach before she leans forward, putting some of her weight on him, and licks him. It's wet and absolutely wonderful and distracting. If he didn't have practice going down on her he'd lose his place entirely.

For about half a breath, he forgets that they're on the floor in Bruce's bedroom and that Bruce is right there, still watching.

When he remembers it feels like it should freak him out him more, but this was Bruce's idea, too, sort of, and if he wanted them to go away he'd make them go away.

So that means -- and it takes a while to put together the thoughts, between the way Babs tastes and the way she's moving and the way her mouth feels -- that if they're still there, Bruce is enjoying this.

Maybe it shouldn't have taken so long to think that, but now Babs is moaning and every sound makes Dick shudder harder. She lets him go, gasps for breath, and he wants to make her never stop, but she's saying, "You feel so damn good, Dick, don't stop," and he knows what her face looks like when she sounds like that. It only takes a little more pressure, a few more flicks, and her thighs shudder hard when she wails.

She can keep going like this for a while, most of the time, but now she's sitting up. "You don't have to," Dick says, pulling her hips down. If they keep doing this, that means less talking, which means less being embarrassed, but she twists away.

"Enough," she says, and she's standing up. That's not fair either, however great the view is from floor level.

"I've never known you to leave a job unfinished, Barbara," Bruce says drily, and Dick is really glad he did. It's a lot easier and politer than whining about it himself.

Babs offers Dick a hand up. He stands, even though he doesn't want to get off the floor and his balance is lousy. She says, "I thought this was about sharing."

Dick shivers and leans on the arm of Bruce's chair. "If this is about sharing --" He leans over and kisses Bruce again, and while he's at it, he unties the knots around Bruce's right wrist. He makes the kiss really long and whimpery so Babs maybe won't notice. Her knots couldn't actually have held anyone who wanted to get free, but it wasn't supposed to be an exercise in practical restraint anyway.

As soon as Bruce's hand is free, he uses it to untie the other one. Then he pushes Dick away. He has just enough time to wonder what he did wrong before Bruce stands up and pulls him into a clinch, changing his "I'm sorry," into "Oh god." This is better, wilder, and it makes it almost impossible for Dick to keep breathing. He's leaning on Bruce too much and rubbing against his thigh. It's all confusing and too much to deal with at once, and way too much to let anything go.

"Double-crosser," Babs says, but at least she's laughing, too. "I should've known better than to trust you two together."

Bruce chuckles at that. It makes Dick shiver to feel him laughing. "You should know exactly what to expect of us by now."

"She'd be doing better than I am if she knew," Dick says, and he pulls Bruce down into another kiss. It's still surprising that he's allowed to do it, and more when Bruce makes a soft noise against his mouth and strokes his thigh.

Babs clucks her tongue. "And you think you're the hotshot detectives. Can't even find a bed."

"The floor was your idea," Dick says, and, okay, he doesn't want to pull away from Bruce for even half a second, but it's worth it to get to the bed. Besides, it means Bruce hugs him again, and that's never going to get old.

"Are you comfortable now?" Bruce asks in Dick's ear, and he's used to that. Almost used to it, because now he's so close his breath tickles and it makes Dick shudder.

"Yeah." Dick grins at him in between kisses and unbuttons his pants for him. He can't quite shake the fear that this is all going to go to hell, but the warm weight of Bruce's cock in his hand makes everything seem more solid. It's real enough to trust and it's like a rush of heat down his spine every time he remembers that.

Like he can take any more heat. He's already making noises, really loud noises, against Bruce's mouth -- and it's still not entirely possible that Bruce has his hand wrapped around Dick's cock, but those really aren't Babs' fingers.

This can't last very long. Dick can't last very long. His hips are already moving even when he wants this to last and Bruce is teasing him right there, right where it's perfect, just hard enough and almost, almost fast enough.

When Babs pulls his tunic up and runs her fingernails up his sides it makes him groan and he's losing it. Not fair, none of this is fair and he doesn't want it to be over yet, especially when that means he's coming all over Bruce's shirt and whimpering.

He doesn't even get a chance to be embarrassed. As soon as Bruce stops kissing him, Babs is right behind him, and sometime in there she got naked. He's really kind of mad about missing seeing that process, but he wouldn't trade, now. Maybe he can get her to keep the Robin outfit.

"There, is that better?" Babs asks. She scratches him again and he pokes her.

"Ow, not right now." Dick looks up at Bruce, who's watching them and looking --

He looks hungry and also pretty sticky. "That was a good start," he says, and he takes his shirt off. It might not be a dead loss.

"Put your arms up," Babs says, and it's not until Dick does that that he really feels the fake breasts he's wearing, again.

But Bruce must have felt them every time they hugged. It makes Dick feel a little dizzy -- did it help make everything okay? If it did, the excuse is going away now because Babs is pulling his shirt over his head and unfastening the bra.

Now Dick looks like himself, except with whatever lipstick he's still got left and the eyeliner Babs insisted on. He kind of wants a mirror, so he knows what they're seeing.

It's a good sign that Bruce still looks hungry, but he's been watching too much as it is and Dick left him hanging. "Sorry," Dick says, and he reaches for Bruce again.

Babs grabs his wrists and pins them by his sides. He says, "Hey, come on!" and she nips at his ear.

"Come on, yourself. Think big."

Dick leans back against Babs. "Yeah, I really have to stop taking your advice."

Bruce laughs and Dick really looks at him again. "It hasn't served you that badly so far, has it?" He's flushed and grinning, and -- he reaches over and pinches one of Dick's nipples lightly.

So he's definitely not freaked out by the whole not-actually-a-girl thing.

Dick squirms a little and when Babs doesn't let him go, he twists one of his wrists free. "I'm not sure, really." Babs tries to grab him again, but he manages to goose her first.

"Hey, Boy Pain in the Ass," she says, and he turns enough to kiss her.

"Is this a good place to be?" Dick asks. "I mean, really, it's got to be easier than this most of the time."

"Now, Robin," Bruce says, and it's enough of a change that Dick turns to stare at him. He's using a lecturing tone but there's a hint of a smile in his expression. "Anything worth having is going to take some effort."

Dick shakes his head. "If I have to dress up that much to get people in bed --"

Babs laughs and squeezes his ass. "Oh, you know you liked it."

He leans against her hand. "It's the only time I've ever wished my costume was more revealing."

Bruce moves close enough to kiss him again and runs his fingers through Dick's hair. "I'm sure patrolling in a bikini would be more uncomfortable than beneficial." He traces the lines where something that revealing would sit on Dick's thighs.

Dick chokes and tries not to shake even though it tickles. "You're probably right."

"But it would be so cute." Babs pinches his butt and nudges his thighs apart with her knees. "And really easy access."

"That's what I'm worried about," Dick says, and he wants to say, "Maybe Batgirl needs to wear the bikini," but he only gets the "Maybe" out before Babs sticks her tongue in his ear and all he's got left is "Oh god."

"Easy access armor," Bruce says, musingly. "Let's avoid that."

"Oh, all right," Babs says, and she lets Dick's ear go, but now she's got her hand between his legs, teasing him. It's not the first time she's touched him -- like that, there -- and it was totally her idea.

It's not his fault it was also the best sex they've had, and that she could tell. It doesn't mean anything about -- about the way Bruce is looking at him.

Like he knows, which he definitely does. Dick's breathing fast already. And -- it's just Babs' finger right now, it's only ever been just that. But Dick's eyes are crossing, and he can imagine all too clearly what something more would be like.

If it was any other day, if he hadn't already done all the wild stuff they've done so far, he'd blush now. His hips are jerking -- and Bruce is watching him, staring at him. "Babs," Dick says, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You okay?"

Dick shivers. "Yeah. Fine." He lets his thighs spread a little more and presses against her hand more. "I'm okay. Really, really okay."

"You look better than that." Bruce says, smiling at him. It's like being in some kind of a performance, except the audience is leaning in to nuzzle his ear. "Barbara, are you intending to play this -- fair, as well?"

Dick can feel her laughing behind him as much as hear it. "That's not really my decision, is it?" She squeezes Dick's hip and there's a little more pressure -- a lot more, another finger. "What's on your mind, Dick?"

He doesn't want to admit that the only thing on his mind right now is a really incoherent string of wanting desperately. He puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder and tries to collect himself a little bit, but Babs twists her fingers and he's gasping. That's not fair either. "God, please," he says.

"What do you want?" Bruce asks.

Dick bites his lip. "It's your turn, isn't it? I -- oh, god, Babs." A shiver goes down his back. "I -- what do you want?"

"Jesus, Dick," Babs says, laughing harder. "Why don't you just make your suit out of a welcome mat?" She pushes her fingers into him again, harder. "You'll get yourself in all kinds of trouble being that generous."

Dick gasps and fights for enough breath to ask, "Trouble with who?"

Bruce squeezes his shoulder. "There's no trouble here."

"Of course there isn't," Babs says. "There's nothing wrong with being bent over by your teammates, right?" She bites Dick's neck lightly. "You should turn around."

"Babs, I --" Bruce hugs him, and he can feel scars. It's much more real now than it was when he was still dressed. Babs lets him go and losing her fingers makes him shiver. "Oh, God." He doesn't need Bruce to hold him up for balance -- he shouldn't, but right now it feels like he'd melt if he didn't have someone to lean on.

"I'm not even sure the word is generous," Babs says, "Jeez, Dick --" she edges sideways and tugs on his shoulder, pulling him around to face her. "Is there anything you wouldn't do?"

He's managed not to be embarrassed by everything else, by drag and getting naked and -- those were for a good reason. But now Babs is actually getting to him. At least she's the only one who sees him flush. "Lots of things," he says.

Bruce pulls him back a little, and the only thing he can think about that Bruce is still hard and breathing kind of fast. "Dick," Bruce says, "is this --" and touches him, more lightly than Babs ever teases, right where she had spread him open.

Dick shivers. "Please, yes."

Babs pats his cheek and he looks at her, and she's grinning like Batgirl does in the middle of a fight. "You're awfully cute when you're all vulnerable."

If they were alone, he'd tickle her, but he settles for burying his face in her breasts instead. "And you're cute even when you're a bitch." The bed shifts and Bruce gets up. Dick turns around and says, "What's wrong?" immediately.

Bruce blinks at him and shakes his head a little. "Nothing. Go back to what you were doing."

"But you --"

Babs tangles her fingers in his hair. "Oh, come on, Robin, you heard the man." Under most circumstances, he wouldn't mind -- all right, he still doesn't mind being asked -- invited -- ordered to lick Babs' nipples. She squirms so nicely when he does it.

It doesn't stop him from wondering where Bruce is until the bed shifts again and Bruce is breathing on the back of his neck and pressing a finger into him. "Oh god," Dick says, "that's -- yes --"

"Keep breathing," Babs says. She sounds way too amused, and she's running her fingers through his hair, now. Fixing it. She grins at him. "I know you forget sometimes."

Bruce says, "That's a very bad habit," and Dick would really love to defend himself but he can't think hard enough. Every phrase he comes up with turns into "hot" and "more."

He settles for thrusting back and making Bruce lose the rhythm for a second. "I'll try."

"You're such a good sport," Babs says. If she grins anymore, she's going to hurt her face. She winks -- not at him, at Bruce -- and says, "When he starts doing that, he's impatient."

"Thank you." Bruce's tone is dry, but his fingers are slick -- and so much bigger than Babs'. Dick can't stop shivering, and -- she's not wrong, he's just -- he's been impatient since this started. Maybe not ready, not like this, but he's really not good at patience.

They're both being quiet -- mostly, anyway -- so when Dick gasps it seems really loud. Babs keeps grinning at him like he's not overreacting -- like it's not even possible to overreact -- and Bruce puts an arm around his chest, holding him steady. "I'm okay," Dick says, "really, I'm --" and if he wasn't talking, he would have managed not to moan. Probably. Bruce is -- he feels like his brain is going to melt out his ears any minute now, and it's still just Bruce's fingers, because his hips aren't moving yet. "That's -- I can't --" Rocking his hips isn't enough. It's so full and hot, and there's just no words. He lets his head fall back on Bruce's shoulder and groans, probably too loud.

Babs runs her fingernails down his chest and makes him hiss. "We've got you."

Dick laughs and gasps in the middle. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Bruce kisses his neck. "Afraid?"

"Not at all." Dick shivers. "I just --" He can't stop himself from arching his back to get just a little more, a little faster. "I didn't think it'd be like -- god, like this."

"Hm." The soft noise almost gets lost because Dick's sighing, and he tries -- and doesn't really succeed -- to make himself stop. "What were you expecting?"

Bruce is so damn calm it's driving him crazy. He pushes back faster and tries to figure out how to say he didn't think this was what Bruce wanted, that the last place he expected to end up was spread over his lap and begging to be fucked. Which is why he's not, entirely, begging yet. "I mean -- I know Babs is -- god, we've -- but -- Bruce, I -- I never thought you would -- this is just so -- dirty."

"Your faith is touching." Bruce tweaks his nipple and he bites his lip, hard, trying to hold onto words.

"But -- she's -- you're --"

Babs kisses him and he's lost again. "It's about sharing, honey." She runs her fingers over his dick and he grabs at the sheets, trying to not just explode. "Don't worry so much."

"'m not," he says. "I just -- please --" He turns his head and kisses Bruce's cheek. "Stop teasing me, I -- I can't wait."

He's said more and worse, but this makes Bruce sigh. He slides his fingers out of Dick and Dick can't stop himself from rocking back and gasping. Bruce strokes his chest -- his hand is shaking, and that's so strange it makes Dick shudder harder. "You're sure you're all right?" Bruce asks.

Dick would laugh if he had enough breath. "God yes." Bruce kisses the back of his neck and Babs -- Babs is watching them like she doesn't want to forget a thing. When Bruce starts pushing into him, slow and careful, Dick leans back against him. "Don't stop, don't stop."

Babs laughs, once, and leans against him so she can kiss Bruce, who's already fighting to keep his breath steady -- Dick knows that pattern. "Like he could if he wanted to."

It sounds ridiculous and feels like absolute truth. Bruce is moving faster now and every thrust makes Dick feel like he's taking his first breath, inevitable and full. When Bruce makes a soft sound, almost a word, Dick covers Bruce's hand on his chest and squeezes. "It's perfect." He rocks back, pushing against Bruce, and shudders. "Perfect. You're -- you're perfect, just a little more --"

Bruce groans and says, "Dick --" against his neck. His hand is shaking under Dick's.

"Awfully pretty, too," Babs says, and her eyes are sparkling. She kisses Dick and her mouth feels soft, gentle even though she's nipping at his lip. She strokes him, teases him until he moans, then wraps her hand around him. That's not gentle at all. It's just hard enough, just at the right speed, the speed Bruce is moving, and she grins at him. "Better this way, huh?"

"God," Dick says. He's losing words. "Babs, I -- Bruce --" He has to close his eyes and lean against Bruce's arm, thrust himself backward and push into Babs' hand, and if they change the rhythm at all his heartbeat, his breathing will have to change with it because they're working together, perfectly, and it's exactly what he needs and it should never stop and he's going to come any second now. Bruce moans and it's that, knowing he's made Bruce make such an unguarded sound, that this is safe -- it pushes him over the edge. If Bruce is still moaning Dick can't hear it over the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears and he's wailing and Babs is still stroking him, leaning against him, and she's kissing Bruce. Every nerve ending he's got is happy.

The rhythm goes ragged and Dick feels like he can't breathe -- but they're holding him close and warm and -- and definitely sticky. Bruce is panting in his ear and holding them both, now. Dick is going to end up glued to Babs.

He can't think of a better place to be.

"Well," Babs says, when Dick has started to catch his breath again, "it's a good thing your bathtub is so big, Bruce."

Bruce chuckles and kisses her again, more slowly this time. "This might be a job for the jacuzzi, actually."

Dick wriggles a little. "I -- yeah, that might be a good idea."

Now they're both looking at him. Bruce pulls out carefully and puts a hand on his shoulder like they haven't just been having sex. "You'll feel better after a good bath," he says, and it's a very small mercy that he decides now isn't the best time to call Dick Robin.

Dick turns halfway around and grins at him. "No, I won't. I -- god, Bruce." If he keeps talking he's going to say something that makes Babs make fun of him for years for being too easy and too romantic, so he kisses Bruce instead. Bruce squeezes his shoulder, so -- the message got across.

Babs gets out of bed and grabs some tissue off the nightstand. "Do you have a robe I can borrow?"

"Let me find you one," Bruce says. He gives Dick a very brief smile, the same one he gets when he's done something right on patrol but it's not a good time for them to talk about it, and gets up.

Dick does a few stretches while they find dressing gowns. Bruce goes into the bathroom and Dick grins at Babs. "So -- do you think that counted as fair?"

"Pretty close, anyway," Babs says. She leans over and picks up the Robin cape. It looks even brighter than normal next to Bruce's dark robe. "Why, are you still horny?"

Dick shrugs and gets out of bed to start picking up the Batgirl outfit. The pieces got flung pretty impressively around the room. "Well, no, not now. I just -- I mean, Bruce is still down one, right?"

Babs grins. "True. We should fix that."

"Yeah." Dick beckons her over and starts talking quietly in her ear so Bruce won't be able to hear even if he's paying attention. "I'm thinking we'll start like this."


End file.
